


No Doubt

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for her help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help.

Title: No Doubt  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #104: I'm Sorry  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**No Doubt**

~

“Lupin.”

Remus stared in shock as Severus Snape sailed into the hospital room. “Severus?”

“Your memory is intact, I see.”

Remus almost smiled. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Severus’ snarking. “You’re assigned to my case?” he asked.

“Indeed. Apparently I’m considered an expert in werewolf physiology.”

“You are, as much as anyone.”

Severus compressed his lips.

“I’m sorry if this is putting you out,” Remus said.

“It’s my job,” Severus replied, his cool tone belied by the gentle hand he laid on Remus’ forehead.

Remus relaxed, not knowing why, but somehow trusting that everything would be all right.

~

“You trust me,” Severus observed.

Remus looked up. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I?”

Severus unwrapped Remus’ wound carefully as he spoke. “I was Death Eater. There are many who don’t trust me.”

“You’ve been pardoned. Dumbledore’s portrait even testified for you,” Remus said, wincing as the bandages pulled at his flesh.

Severus’ efficient movements quickened. “Some won’t allow the facts to influence their opinion,” he said, spreading healing salve over the wound.

Remus relaxed as the sting retreated. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Shrugging, Severus turned away. “It’s not important,” he lied.

Remus thought for a long time after he was gone.

~

Remus was waiting when Severus stormed into his room.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he snapped, waving the Prophet.

Remus smiled. “You saw the article. Good.”

“But... why?” Severus asked, looking uncharacteristically gobsmacked.

“Because it’s time someone cleared your name,” Remus said, “and Harry’s the only one they would believe.”

Both men looked down at the Prophet’s cover that said, ‘Severus Snape declared Hero!’

“I wish you hadn’t.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Remus said, eyes narrowed. “Was I supposed to see you suffering and not do anything?”

Severus stared. “Why d’you care?”

Remus bit his lip. Damn his big mouth, anyway.

~

“I doubted you. For that, I’m... sorry.”

The words were whisper-soft. Remus imagined that had Severus not suspected he was asleep, they would never have been uttered. He smiled.

“Why?” he murmured, not surprised when the body cradling his stiffened.

After a long pause, “I suspected you had selfish motives for wanting my name cleared.”

Remus contemplated the carefully orchestrated campaign he and Harry had waged over the past few months to clear Severus’ reputation.

“I do,” he replied, snuggling closer. “I want people to come to our wedding.”

“Our...”

“Sleep,” Remus said. “I’ll ask you properly in the morning.”

~


End file.
